A Kiss With A Fist
by ccootttt
Summary: Catwoman and Batman fight on the rooftops, but could it lead to more? Bad summary :/ Please Read and Review. Kind of inspiredby the song 'Kiss with a fist' by Florence and the Macnine


Well, I guess I'm no ordinary run of the mill criminal, I never intended to be and never will be. I've gained a reputation around here, 'The Catwoman' they call me. I like it. I also like the fame that comes with that; all of Gotham City fears this feline predator, lurking through the night, looking for a vulnerable little mouse to catch. Like I said, I'm no ordinary criminal, no one even knows who I really am. Well why would I want that? If the cops knew my real identity then I'd have been locked away years ago.

So, you see, I got myself a costume, not some tacky shop bought one, but a real hand made beauty. Its all black of course, to help me blend into the night sky. One reason I made it from leather is because I love how it hugs my figure, accentuates every curve and leaves the men gawking. I love attention like that, but there's only one man that's ever on my mind; that pain in the ass Batman.

Oh his reaction when he first spotted me scaling the rooftops, clad in my leather costume; priceless. He seemed reluctant to approach me, probably not sure what to expect from a woman dressed as a cat just sitting on the roof staring at him. I knew what he was there for. My first big scale robbery and I wanted the media to know about it, so I purposely set of the alarm before making my exit. I didn't really take much, I just targeted a large jewellery store to get the publicity I deserved.

I smiled when I saw him, the legendary Batman. When he walked towards me, I unravelled the whip from around my waist and cracked it against the roof, a seductive smile on my face. It was time to turn on the charm. He didn't even flinch when the whip made contact with the roof, just carried on moving towards me, a serious look on what I could see of his face.

Before I knew it he was stood in front of me, towering over me. God, he really was just as intimidating as the reports said, but I wouldn't let him get the better of me. Cocking my head to the side, still smiling at him, I opened my mouth, "Hello there handsome."

Narrowing his grey eyes, he started at me, a cold hard gaze which almost made me drop to my knees. I'll admit it, I like a challenge, a man that takes control, and Batman seemed like just the guy to do that. "A little old for dressing up aren't we?" I could have killed him for that comment.

"Excuse me?" I said, not trying to hide the venom in my voice, "And this is coming for the man dressed as a bat?"

He smirked at me. _Smirked_ at _me_! God, the arrogance. "Now, now kitty." Oh he was really getting on my last nerve now.

Out of plain anger, I scratched him right on the cheek. Now it was my time to smirk, he had blood dripping down his face and his grey eyes let me know that it had hurt him. Of course, he didn't let it slip, instantly after I clawed his face he hit me in the stomach. Hard. This time I did drop to my knees, clutching my stomach as I gasped for breath. "D-Don't...you know...you shouldn't...hit a girl." I gasped, feeling slightly sick.

He froze for a moment, the only movement his cape blowing in the gentle breeze. Kneeling down beside me, he put his arm around my shoulders and helped me up. Idiot. As soon as I was back on my feet I sent him back down. A swift kick to the back of his legs had him sprawled at my feet, then I was knocked straight off them. I didn't even have chance to react as his hands gripped my ankles and pulled them forward, sending me flying onto my back.

I lay there dazed for a few moments, then his voice snapped me out of it, "I thought cats always land on their feet." Bastard.

Jumping back to my feet, I looked around for him. I swear he wasn't there, he just disappear, well, I thought he did until he grabbed be from behind. Damn dirty trick that was. He had me around the waist, my arms firmly in his grip too as he lifted me off the ground a little, squeezing me so hard I though I'd stop breathing in a moment. I didn't stop breathing all together, but it got pretty damn hard to. I was screaming as loud as I could, yowling at him to let me down, but the only sound that seemed to escape my lips was a futile 'mew' as I struggled helplessly. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, I felt his grip loosen, then his hands on my belt.

Panicking, I realised that he was going for my stolen good, my diamonds and rubies. No way, those were mine. With his grip loose, I slipped out my arms and gripped him around the neck, pulling hard. He let go of me completely, his hands shooting to his mask in an attempt to keep it on. I let go of him and turned around, my hand landing a heavy slap on his face, causing him to take a few steps back. Not wasting any time, I kicked him in the stomach, laughing as he stumbled backwards.

Recovering quickly, he took a fighting stance and faced me, a determined look on his face. Readying my whip, I smiled, I had him exactly where I wanted him. "Dance Bat Boy." I ordered, snapping my whip at his feet, giggling gleefully as he jumped. I continued to do this for a while, laughing as he tried to dodge the blows. Then things took an unexpected turn. That rat caught my whip.

In a state of shock, I couldn't quite react fast enough as he yanked the whip towards him, an amused smile on his lips. I was screwed. In a matter of seconds I was wrapped up in my own weapon, struggling in his arms. Holding the whip tight in place, he pulled me closer to him, leaving no space between our bodies. Feeling his gaze on me, I tried not to look up, but it seemed I had no choice in the matter and he gripped my chin with on hand and forced me to look into his grey eyes. Once I looked into them well, I couldn't look away, even when his hand left my face to retrieve the stolen jewels, I couldn't look away.

"You'll be going away fro a long time for this." He said sternly, not taking his eyes off me.

I hate him. God I _hate_ him. Sure he's going to lock me up for who knows how long but fuck, I think I hate him more for the way he makes me feel. I don't fall for people, I just don't. Yeah, I'll go on dates, but that's it, nothing more; but of course, he'd have to be the exception, I was falling for this goody goody and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I hate him for that.

Without warning, he crushed his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do, I shouldn't have but I responded, opening my mouth to greet him more willingly. I tried to pull away, but his hand left the whip and moved to the back of my head, keeping me in place. His other hand still rested on my waist, then snaked around my back and held me against his muscular chest. The whip unravelled and fell to the floor, and for a moment, my free arms wrapped themselves around his neck, until it dawned on me just what I was doing and I pulled away instantly.

I couldn't hide the fury burning In my eyes. He humiliated me, took advantage of me while I was helpless; if I wasn't a criminal I could have reported him for that. Pulling my arms back, I clenched my hand into a fist and landed a hard punch on his jawline, knocking him straight off his feet. Breathing heavily, I took back the jewels I'd stolen earlier and made my exit before he could get me back.

At the time, I could have killed him for doing that to me, but now I kind of wish he'd try something like that again. Like I said, I like a man to take control and he sure did. I think I scared him off though. But hey, a kiss with a fist is better than none right?


End file.
